Unexpected Love
by OpalPrincess
Summary: There is something going on and nobody expected it! What is it? Read inside to find out! TakumiXAkira pairing! R&R!
1. Dreams, Drama and Tea

A message before reading this story :

This story was written by three person ( Tsuchiz, AmiMizuno, and Sushimii). They took turns writing the story and this is their first time writing a fic.

So, please enjoy! And don't forget to R&R! Thank you!

Onward to the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 – Dreams, Drama and Tea**

By : Tsuchiz T.T

Some notes:

1) They are roommates, isn't it obvious?

2) Takumi isn't gay, so don't worry ok? If you watched the anime you would know.

3) The words in italic are Takumi's inner thoughts

**Enjoy! Hopefully **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Akira-kun, I –I have something that I need to tell you"

Akira raised an eyebrow as his friend closed the distance between them.

"What's the matter Takumi, you look a bit … flustered" "You aren't sick are you?"

"No I'm not … Akira-kun please -please hear me out" Takumi said in a pleading voice.

"Ok, shoot" replied Akira, slightly concerned about his friend.

_This is it … I am finally going to confess my love for him, Akira-kun, my roommate, my friend, my love. _

His inner thoughts were in a heated debate … whether to confess a long time crush on his **male **friend and risk losing everything they had, which included the friendship that they had built since the first their first encounter or just pretend to ask about some homework and walk off. But had been suffering quietly for a long time, his heart would ache when Akira went on date with the campus girls, he would curse those girls who received Akira's signature thanks-for-the-date peck on the cheek and he had enough of it … it was time to confess.

Takumi could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, he was well aware that he probably looked like a tomato, bright red. At that moment, his stomach was filled with butterflies but he didn't care, his attention was focused on the person in front of him, Akira … he took one last deep breath and he started his overdue confession.

"Akira-kun I-I-I love you…." His voice trailed off.

_A simple three letter word, yet when faced with the person whom you desire more that anything else it takes a lot more courage to express it … because they are no longer just words but they are a window into your deepest feelings. Takumi finally understood what his sister meant._

Akira was clearly shocked, but he did not seem disgusted.

"Takumi I …." Those words were cut short by something. Soft lips pressing against his own, warm lips that belonged to his friend, Takumi. Akira reciprocated the kiss, entering his own tongue into Takumi's receiving mouth. Although it wasn't perfect, it was something which they could call their own, their first kiss.

They finally broke apart, both gasping for breath. Akira was determined to finish his earlier sentence …

"Takumi listen to me, I …" again his words were interrupted but this time by a pillow which hit Takumi's head with a light "thud"

"Oi Takumi, how long do you planning to stay in bed!" Akira said clearly sounding annoyed.

Instantly Takumi's eyes shot open as the memories of his dream came flooding back to him.

_OMG DID I JUST HAVE A DREAM WHICH INVOLVED AKIRA-KUN AND I KI-KISSING?_ He thought to himself.

_That can't be it, I wouldn't confess to Akira-kun and I wouldn't kiss him either because … he is a guy. Sure Akira-kun is attractive to both males and females alike … but I'm not gay… or am I?_

_Oh crap … I think I'm gay …don't freak out… don't freak out … I've got to act nor-normal…normal …_

_Who am I kidding? I am so screwed …_

That was the last thought to cross his mind before he was rudely interrupted.

"Takumi I'm leaving with or without you in 5 minutes" said Akira while putting on his shoes.

_It's going to be a long day…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I have decided put the dream behind me … or at least try to push it out of my thoughts as much as possible … I can't start acting strange around Akira-chan .. I mean Akira-kun coughs …_

"Ah Akira-kun wait for me" Takumi yells or tries to at least while he gets dressed with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Nee … Takumi, you are getting crumbs all over the floor, it is gross" said Akira teasingly.

And now with Takumi fully dressed and ready for another day at Fuuka Gakuen, they leave their dorm room.

While making their way out of the dorm building they or rather Takumi … literally bumps into upperclassman / vice president of the student counsel, Kanzaki Reito.

_This isn't turning out to be a good day … First I have a confession dream about Akira-kun and while I'm brooding over that dream, I bump into Kanzaki-sempai and knock a few books out of his arms._

"I'm sorry about that Kanzaki-sempai" Takumi says with an apologetic tone while helping to pick up those books.

"Don't worry about Takumi-kun, you seem to have a lot on your mind, maybe you would like to drop by the student counsel later and we could have a chat" replied Reito who is concerned about Takumi.

"Ah it's nothing, please don't worry about it" said Takumi with panicked tone "Let's get moving, shall we?" and with that said, the three boys continued walking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takumi's PoV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I've never noticed how well Akira-kun looks in the school uniform, actually he almost looks like a girl … well a flat girl… what am I thinking? Akira as a girl? That's impossible …but he if was a **girl** I'm sure he would be drop dead gorgeous. All this thinking makes me blush unconsciously…_

"Hey Takumi are you alright? You seem to be a bit red around the cheeks, maybe you take a sick day" Akira asks while placing his palm on my forehead.

_This of course causes me to blush even further, thank god I'm saved as we run into my sis. Thanks sis, I've never been so glad to see you._

I breathe a sigh of relief as we walk over to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three young men make their way over to Takumi's sister, Mai and her boyfriend, Tate.

Takumi lets out a small chuckle as witness his sister's 'daily ritual', which consists of Mai keeping away a feisty Shiho who insist on cling to Tate arm all the way to class, Shiho and her "maki maki" and Tate who is caught in the middle of everything.

_Nee-san sure has a lot of energy every morning._

"Yo Takumi, could you help me out here" said Tate pleading …

"Ohayo Takumi" "HEY SHIHO THAT'S ENOUGH! LET GO OF HIS ARM" Mai snarled at Shiho.

Shiho being the immature person she is refuses to do so and sticks her tongue out.

"Good morning everyone" said an unknown voice.

The group turns around to see who is it … and it's non other than the President of the Student Counsel, Shizuru and there is another person behind her … the group takes awhile to recognize that person as Kuga Natsuki since her usually blue eyes are bloodshot and her uniform is disheveled.

"Natsuki what were you doing last night? You look horrible" asked Mai curiously.

"We were studying last night since Natsuki has been missing classes lately. Weren't we Natsuki?" replied Shizuru with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Ermm, y-yeah we were" replied Natsuki who was slightly flustered.

"Anyway, everyone please meet in the Tea-club room after school today. I have something that needs to be discussed with all of you" said the Student Counsel President.

Before anyone had a chance to ask why, the first bell signaling the start of school rang.

"I expect everyone to be there" said Shizuru with a smirk on her face. "Now run along before I have to give each of you a tardy notice"

With that being said, they all sprinted to class barely avoiding the wrath of Shizuru.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The finally bell rang, Takumi along with Akira make their way to the Tea-Club room.

"I wonder why Shizuru-san asked all of us to meet" said Takumi who was slightly out of it, since his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Whatever she has planned it cannot be good…"replied Akira in a semi-serious tone.

"Ah welcome Akira-san, Takumi-san please have seat" said Shizuru cheerfully as Takumi and Akira entered the Tea-Club room.

Takumi's eyes wandered around and noticed a number of familiar faces.

_Everyone from this morning is here as expected … hmm Chie-san and Aoi-san are here as well, Haruka-san and Yukino-san too and so is Mikoto-san. Let's hope everything goes well._

"Each of you must be wondering why I have asked you to come today" Shizuru continued

"As you all know the Fuuka Annual Festival is soon approaching, therefore Chairperson Mashiro would like to do something special this year. She has elected me to be in charge of the committee that is to carry out said special event"

"So I would like to welcome everyone to the Drama Club" Shizuru finished her little speech with a grin.

There was a moment of silence before everyone tried to stampede their way out but they were stopped by Shizuru's words.

"Before I forget, Chairperson Mashiro has said that anyone who refuses to cooperate with me will be immediately expelled" said Shizuru with an even bigger grin.

After hearing her words, everyone realized that they had been trapped. There was no way out now … everyone was now a member of the Drama Club whether they liked it or not.

Sighs could be heard throughout the room as the members came to accept their fate. It was going to be a festival no one would forget. Especially for Takumi and Akira.

**To be continued...**


	2. The Prince, The Princess and The King?

**Chapter 2 - The Prince, The Princess and The King?**

By: AmiMizuno A.A

**Enjoy! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ok... Let's get down to business!" said Shizuru with a business tone.

"Since this is the Drama Club, it is very obvious that we are going to do a play. The play is written by our Chairperson herself and she hope that the play will be shown during the festival. So everyone must co-operate for the sake of the play and our school... "Shizuru glared at everyone as if to say 'or else'.

Mai put up her hand and asked "When do we start?"

"Today" answered Shizuru with a smile.

"WHAT?" All of them bursted out.

"That's too soon!"

"I have work to do!"

"Do you think we have nothing else to do?"

Shizuru smiled evilly and said "Remember what I said earlier? Anyone who refuses to cooperate with me will be immediately expelled. "

The screaming and yelling stopped.

"Thank you" said Shizuru. "Now please sit back down"

Everyone got back to their seats, grumbling and muttering curses.

"So as I was saying, we are starting our work today. Let's start with the role casting, shall we? "said Shizuru.

Then, Shizuru walked out of the room and came back in with a big box. Everyone eyed at the box curiously and wonder what's in it.

"What's that?" asked Mikoto to Shizuru.

Shizuru grinned and said "It's a box that contains a lot of colored balls. Each and everyone of you have to put your hand inside the box and take out a ball. Your roles will be determined by the color of the ball you took out. So it means that everyone has a chance to get the main roles"

"I don't mind missing that chance." muttered Akira to Takumi.

"Hey but wouldn't it be fun? " asked Takumi.

"What is so fun about it?" asked Akira with a angry tone.

"Okok... don't get all steam up!" said Takumi. "I just thought that -"

"Ok everyone, when I call your name, please come and put your hand in the box to take a ball." said Shizuru, cutting off Takumi's sentence.

Akira sighed and said "Never mind... Let's just get on with it... It's not like I will be so lucky to get a main role right? "(He has no idea )

"Tokiha Mai"

Mai stood up and walked to the front. She put her hand in her box and took out a red ball. Mai looked at it and then at Shizuru but Shizuru just smiled at her. So Mai just sighed and went back to her seat, hoping that her role is not a bad one.

"Tokiha Takumi"

"That's me" said Takumi to Akira and stood up. He went in front and put his hand in the box. After a few seconds of searching for a ball in the box with his hand, he finally found one and took it out. It was a blue ball. He went back to his seat, looking at his ball and wondering if he got a good role. (Brother and sister sometimes think alike )

"Tate Yuiichi" Tate went to take a ball out and gone back to his seat.

"Suzushiro Haruka"

"Alright I am going. It better be something good, bubuzuke onna!"said Haruka.

"Hai" said Shizuru with a smile.

When Haruka was in the middle of taking a ball, the door opened and Nao came in. She looked around and led herself to an empty chair at the back of the back of the room.

"Nice of you to drop in, Yuki-san" said Shizuru. Nao shrugged.

After Haruka took out her ball, she showed her ball to everyone saying that hers is probably the main role. Everybody sweatdropped.

"Yuki Nao- san, it's your turn."

Nao looked at Shizuru and asked "My turn for what?"

"Your role for the play" replied Shizuru.

"Oh. Sorry, I am not interested."

"Well Yuki-san, I am afraid you have to do it. Unless you want to be expelled? Chairperson's orders" said Shizuru mischievously.

" ... "Nao glared at her and went to the front to take a ball out from the box.

"Thank you for your cooperation" Shizuru smiled at her.

"Whatever" muttered Nao.

--------------------------------

After an hour

--------------------------------

"Well it looks like everyone has a ball right?" asked Shizuru.

"Yes..." mumbled some of the people.

"Ok then. Wait a minute." Shizuru went out of the room for the second time and came back with a big piece of paper. The paper was full of blanks with colors and nearly ¾ of the paper was covered with another piece of paper.

Shizuru sticked the paper on the blackboard and turned to the people.

"This is the list of all the roles in the play and those blanks with colors are where you have to fill in your name according to the color of your ball. You will know what role you play after everyone has filled their name in it."

Some of them looked at the paper suspiciously while the others were filling in the blank.

"This is so stupid…." Akira whispered to Takumi. Takumi just looked at her and shrugged.

After everyone had filled in their names in the blanks, they went back to their seats and waited patiently for Shizuru to announce their roles.

"Well this is it..."said Shizuru. "Let's see who get which role, shall we?"

And then Shizuru pulled away the other paper that was covering the original paper. Then Shizuru scanned through the paper.

Everybody waited. Nobody saw Shizuru grinning evilly as she was scanning through the paper.

Shizuru turned to the people. She saw that everybody's attention was now on her.

"Kanzaki Reito will be in charge of the props. Kikukawa Yukino and Minagi Mikoto are in charge of the costumes."

"Akane-san and Kazuya-san are in charge of the lightings"

"And now for the roles" said Shizuru.

"Aoi-san, Chie-san and Nao-san will play fairy godmothers" Aoi and Chie gave each other high-five while Nao stared at Shizuru angrily.

"The role of the evil witch will be played by Munakata Shiho."

Everybody clapped. Shiho frozed when she heard that. Mai was laughing hysterically.

"Kuga Natsuki will be playing the king and also the father of the princess"

"Suzushiro Haruka will be playing the queen and the mother of the princess"

Natsuki and Haruka looked at each other and then at Shizuru, shocked at what they heard.

"Tokiha Takumi will be playing the king too but is the father of the prince."

"Tokiha Mai will be playing the queen and the mother of the prince."

The Tokiha siblings exchanged glances.

_Oh man, this is weird. I am supposed to play the husband of my sister! Well I guess it's alright… sigh but how I wished that it was Akira-kun that got the role of the queen…_

_Oh my god! What am I thinking? I can't be possibly thinking of that! I am not gay! _thought Takumi, blushing. Shaking his head and pushing his thought away, he concentrated on what Shizuru is saying.

Akira saw Takumi shaking his head and his face was red.

_What's wrong with Takumi? Is he having a fever or something?_ Akira thought, concerned about his friend's health.

Anyway, back to the others.

"And now for the main roles, the role of the prince will be played by Tate Yuuichi"

Everybody clapped. Tate stood up and bowed to them.

"And the role of the princess will be played by….." Shizuru stopped.

Everybody looked at her eagerly. Shizuru smiled and said

"Okuzaki Akira"

Everyone face-faulted.

**To be continued…..**


	3. A new version of sleeping beauty?

Chapter 3 – A new version of Sleeping Beauty?

By : Sushimii S.S

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Like I say just now, it is already decided, and nothing you can do to change your role. So, any question?" Shizuru said calmly as she sipped her tea, ignoring all the angry devil looking eyes staring at her as if waiting for the right time to charge toward her and pull her apart… (Seriously, how can she remain so calm at this moment… 0.0?)

"Umm…" Takumi raised his hand and asked, "We got a prince, princess, and three fairy godmother… what exactly is the story of the play? "

"Oh? I didn't tell you all? Well, you are all going to play…" Shizuru smiled slyly as every one of them eyed at her, waiting anxiously for her answer.

"The new version of Sleeping Beauty. Of course, there will be a **romantic, hot** **and steamy** kissing scene," Shizuru ended her sentence.

There was a moment of silence in the room. In the next minute, everyone was practically screaming and protesting, especially Mai and Shiho who rather die than to give Tate's virginity away… worse, to a guy…

"Absolutely NO! My Tate's first kiss…" Mai screamed and blushed a little.

"Ooo, that means you and Tate not yet kiss before?" Nao teased the flushing Mai.

"AH! That, that's…, Anyway, the main problem is Tate can't kiss a guy!" Mai tried to defense herself, but too bad, Nao was eyeing her with a teasing smile.

Suddenly Takumi stood up and slam his hand on the table. "I totally agree. Akira can't kiss Tate-san-," Takumi hesitated when he noticed that everyone was looking at him with dilated eyes.

"Umm… I mean Akira-kun and Tate-san will not be comfortable to kiss each other since they are both guy… and then this… and that… um…" he began mumbled as he lower his head down, blushing heavily.

Akira stared at Takumi shocked.

_For almost a moment… my heart is beating so fast when Takumi stand up and says things as if we are… What is this feeling? No, no… what am I thinking? We are just friend, I'm sure that's what Takumi thinks of me. I can't betray his feeling. No… no, NO!_

"NO!" Akira shouted out suddenly. Everyone turned his or her attention to Akira, and even Takumi stop mumbling and turn around to look at Akira shockingly.

_Ooohh, shoot, I have think aloud. Oh my God, what should I do now? _Thought Akira as he covered his mouth with her hand, flushing.

_Thump, thump, thump… my heart pounding like crazy. Oh no, what should I do? Even Takumi is looking at me now…He might think that I'm crazy, or worse, what if he finds out…finds out that I actually… I, I… him…_

"AHAHAHAH" Akira laughed out, trying to cover up for what he did just now, "I mean, well… I'm a guy. Well, a guy can't kiss a guy, right? HAHAHA…."

Akira sweated.

"Well, actually, if you are not a **girl**, it won't be a problem, right? A guy kiss a guy is not a big deal anyway," Shizuru exclaimed as she stood up and placed her cup on the table.

"Well, yeah… I guess-"

"Then that's it, it have been decided. I'll got to go now, so please everyone, be at the hall by 10 tomorrow for the practice," Shizuru said as she walked out of the room.

"Ahhh? WHAT? Wait, Shizuru-san! But, but I…" Akira was speechless when Shizuru turn around and looked at him with a sly smile.

"Hmmm?"

"Ahh… nothing…" Akira ended his sentence immediately and looked away.

_I can't protest…Shizuru-san looks as if she will know that I, I actually … if I don't do it…I have to defense my identity. It can't be help. Looks like I just have to go along with the play…_

"Oh yeah, everyone, please take notice that the festival is just a week away, which means that you all only have like, well, a week to practice. That's all. Good luck," Shizuru waved as she turned around and walked away.

"A, a, a WEEK?" everyone screamed in shock.

"You, you BUBUZUKE ONNA!" Haruka screamed as she tried to rush toward Shizuru with her fang, wanted to tear her into pieces and pieces, but was hold back by Yukino. (Poor Yukino…)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Two girls were giggling and whispering at the back stage. Mai was carrying the costume and was heading their way when she overheard their conversation.

"Do you know that? Akira-kun is going to be kissed by Tate-sempai in the play," a girl said.

"Oh my god! Is that true? Akira-kun's first kiss is going to be stolen by Tate sempai… sad…" another girl replied.

Mai was so angry when she heard them. She dropped the costume on the floor and showed her fangs at those girls.

"WHAT! IT IS AKIRA WHO IS STEALING MY TATE 'S FIRST KISS!" she is screaming so loud that Tate and the others who were standing on the stage could hear her.

"…" Tate sweated.

The girls were so scared of Mai and run away immediately like little mouse. (Never make a jealous girl angry…)

"Umm… should we go on with the practice?" Aoi asked when Mai stomped on the stage with the costume in hand. No one answered because everyone was very tense now.

"Haha…. Then lets take a break for a while," Aoi said, looking at all the depressed actors and actresses.

Aww, man… I'm exhausted… we have been practicing since morning! Truly, what is that bubuzuke onna up to?" Haruka complained as she sat down on the audience place.

"I am truly misfortune to be stuck up in this entire thing," Nao exclaimed.

Mikoto run to Mai gleefully," Mai, how is the costume?"

"Okay, I guess," Mai replied as she stole a glimpse on Tate.

Akira sat alone on a corner, lost deep in his thought.

_Luckily, during these few days of practice, we haven't enter the kissing scene yet… but I cannot avoid it forever… soon, it will happen… What should I do?_

Soon the week gone by, and the festival arrived. During the week, everyone was exhausted by the practice, however, fortunate for Akira, they couldn't seem to practice the kissing scene because every time when they reached to that scene, something always come up to stop them. Whether it was Mai who started screaming fire, which turn out to be a false alarm, it would be Shiho who pull Tate away, not letting him to proceed with the practice. Even Takumi had once accidentally spill hot coffee on Tate, giving him a little burnt during the practice so that he cannot kiss Akira… People was wondering how Takumi could get so close to Tate during the practice of the kissing scene since he was not suppose to appear at that scene, and actually accidentally spilled hot coffee on him even though no matter how they looked at it, it don't seem like an **accident…** truly don't seemed like…

A week indeed is too short for the practice and preparation for the play. They were not able to practice a complete play with their costumes, and they only get to try on their costumes once before the real play.

-----------------------

During the festival

-----------------------

"Look! There are so many people outside," Mikoto exclaimed excitedly as she looked at the audience place.

"I don't think that's a good thing…" Mai sighed as Yukino helped her to wear the costume.

"Why, Mai?" Mikoto asked strangely.

"That's because, we didn't get much time to practice the play. I haven't really memorized my dialog yet. I hope we won't embarrassed ourselves on the stage…" Mai replied with another heavy sigh again.

However, Mikoto don't seem to get what Mai mean as she scratched her head.

"Don't worry! I, Suzushiro Haruka am here. I will make sure the play go successfully. Hahahahah! " Haruka laughed evilly showing her fist.

"Done. Phew… I'm glad the costume fit you… I'm so worry it did not fit since you only try it on once," Yukino said.

"The play is going to start soon, anyone see Akira-kun?" Takumi asked as he ran toward them.

"Oh, he is changing his costume. I say I want to help him, but he insists that he can wear it himself… "Yukino explained.

"Umm… I'm done, "Akira called out to them.

Everyone turned around to look at Akira in his costume.

_Thump, thump, thump…_

_Oh my god! Akira-kun, Akira-kun… he looks gorgeous… Just like a girl. What? What am I thinking? Akira-kun is a guy! He doesn't look like a girl… He is not a girl… Not at all! But…Stop! Stop thinking nonsense! Takumi, what do you think you are doing? You must remember, Akira-kun is not a girl! He is a guy! And you are also a guy! … Eh… wait… I am a guy has nothing to do with Akira-kun is a guy… What am I thinking? Stupid me!_

Takumi blushed. His face was as red as an apple now.

"What? What is it? Is it very bad? Why you keep staring at me, Takumi?" Akira asked nervously. He is also blushing heavily.

"Ah, ah…" Takumi seemed to lose his word. He did not know what to say.

"Everyone please get ready! The play is starting!"

Everyone else quickly ran to prepare to go on stage, leaving Akira and Takumi alone.

Takumi looked at Akira. Suddenly his eyes met Akira's eyes. Both of them quickly looked away.

"You, you look beautiful…" Takumi said at last.

_I couldn't breathe. My heart feels as if it is going to burst. What is this feeling? No words seem to come out from my mouth… My mind is so blank…I feel so hot…Akira-kun, he just looks so great…_ "Um, thank you…" Akira mumbled with his eyes looking on the floor. 

_Takumi says I look beautiful…Why am I so happy? Because someone says I look beautiful? Or is it because it is Takumi who says I look beautiful…_

"Akira-kun, what are you doing there? Faster come over here! The play is starting!"

"Ah, yes!" Akira called out immediately.

He quickly ran to get ready, but because he was not used to wear skirt, he tripped himself and fell down. Takumi immediate went to hold him.

"Are you alright?" asked Takumi concerned.

"Um, yeah… Thanks," Akira replied, blushing," I go first…"

------------------------

The play starts…

------------------------

"A long, long time ago, there lived a king who married a lovely queen and they were blessed with a baby girl."

Haruka walked out proudly, carrying a fake baby doll in her hand, followed by Natsuki.

"Are they sure she is a lovely queen?" a student sitting on the audience seat said.

Unfortunately for him, Haruka seem to be able to hear it. She showed her fang at student and started shouting at him, "What did you say!"

Natsuki try to hold her back from charging toward the poor student.

"BAKA!" Natsuki shouted. They screamed and clawed each other before they realized that everyone was looking at them shockingly.

"Ooops…"

Both of them immediately stopped and acted like a lovely couple again…

"Ara, ara… Looks like this play will be going to be very interesting," Shizuru said, smiling evilly to herself. She was sitting at the audience seat right in front of the stage.

"…When Princess Cinderella was born, she was blessed by three fairy godmothers."

Aoi, Chie, followed by Nao walked out.

"I will bless her with supreme beauty that all men see her will fall in love with her…" Aoi chanted, pretending to be casting some spell on the fake doll held by Haruka.

"I will bless her with intelligent, so that she grows up to be a clever princess who learns fast and knowledgeable…" Chie chanted.

"MUAHAHAHAHA…," An evil laugh could be heard.

Shiho walked out of the stage laughing evilly, as she walked toward them.

"You foolish king who did not invite me to attend your party. Now you will have to pay the price for making me angry! I'll curse the princess that when she reached 16, she will get poked by knitting needle and die slowly and painfully,"

All the audience clapped as they watch Shiho impressive acting. Shiho bowed proudly to the audience, feeling proud before disappeared back to the backstage.

"No!" Haruka cried out sadly…

There is a moment of silence before Natsuki, Haruka, Aoi and Chie glared at Nao who do not seem to be paying attention to the play.

"It's your turn! Say something!" Haruka hissed at Nao.

"Oh, is it?" Nao replied monotone.

"Do not fear, my pitiful queen. I have not blessed the princess yet. Now I will bless the princess so that…" Nao stopped.

Everyone looked anxiously at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Eh, so that she will **died before she reach 16 years old and got poke by a stupid knitting needle in order not to suffer unnecessary pain unless she get a kiss from her true love before that happens,**"

Everyone frozen right at the moment upon hearing what Nao said.

"Hahaha, you do not need to be grateful to me. It is just my duty as a **good and kind-hearted** fairy godmother," Nao laughed wickedly as she walked away back to the backstage.

"Eh, what are we going to do now?" Takumi asked his sister who stood beside him, stunned.

End 


	4. Plays, Kisses and Confessions?

**Chapter 4 – Plays, Kisses and Confessions?**

By : Tsuchiz T.T

**------------------------**

Backstage

------------------------

"Nao, what the hell was that about? It wasn't in the script, why did you even do something like that?" Mai snapped and confronted Nao.

"MUAHAHA! Wasn't my performance wonderful? I've gotten tons applause. I'm definitely the best actor of this second rated play" Shiho interrupted, clearly with her ego at large.

"You wish little girl. You are ten years too young to upstage me, I'll be the best actor without doubt" said Haruka who was now locked in a death glare match with Shiho, both of them trying to kill the other with lightning shots from the eyes.

"Because it was fun and it would spice up this boring play" Nao snorted back at Mai after being interrupted by the idiotic duo.

Akira sweat-dropped, Shizuru grinned, Mai looked distressed and Takumi was lost in thought. Everyone else just glared at Nao with the exception of Haruka and Shiho who were still glaring at each other shooting lightning bolts.

Nao was beginning to get annoyed with this little confrontation, therefore when she saw the door opening she shed her silly costume and bolted from her chair leaving Aoi who was standing in the doorway and everyone else in her dust.

Aoi who could sense the tension in the room, tried to direct everyone's attention to the piece of paper she was holding.

"Hey guys, have you seen fliers that are being distributed promoting the play?" asked Aoi.

"Not yet, since they were only completed today when they were supposed to be done 2 days ago." Chie answered while looking at Natsuki

"Are you implying that it's my fault?" Natsuki tried to defend herself but it was clearly her fault and everyone knew it.

"Well guys take a look at this" Aoi stuck her arm out and showed everyone. They gathered around her and began reading the flier.

_Come visit the Drama Clubs very own rendition of Cinderella with a mix of Sleeping Beauty. Starring Tate Yuuchi as the prince and Okuzaki Akira as the princess. Yes there is no mistake, a male will be the female lead. With that said, girls be sure to drop by and witness Fuuka Gakuen's heart- throbs engage in a hot and steamy kiss scene. Satisfaction guaranteed _

_(Insert picture of Tate and Akira here) _

Both Akira and Tate's jaw dropped once they finished reading the flier. Takumi blushed, Shizuru smirked evilly, Shiho fainted and the others laughed hysterically. This was clearly amusing.

"NATSUKI!" Mai yelled with a murder in her voice.

"Hey, I re-really ha-d no-nothing to do w-with this …" she tried to answer while laughing.

If looks could kill, Natsuki would already be dead. Meanwhile, Aoi and Chie fanned Shiho who was still unconscious. Takumi was stealing glances at Akira who was gawking at the flier along with Tate and there was only an inch separating them.

_Aren't they standing a little too close? Tate get away from my Akira … Omg … I just called Akira mine … what is wrong with me?_ _There is definitely something wrong with me!_

"'Clap clap clap' Alright that's enough, let get ready for the next scene, shall we?" said Shizuru with her hand pointing at the door. "Oh Tate-kun, Akira-kun please pick up your jaws" she teased.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Unknown narrator: And everyone please do not take notice of the slight character change. Thank you and enjoy the scene. So as time passed, the princess grew up beautiful and intelligent but she had no idea about the curse that was placed on her. Her parents had ordered all the knitting needles in the kingdom to be seized and destroyed, not one remained. This next scene takes place half a year before the princess's 16th birthday.**

"Ah such a beautiful kingdom, I wonder why father forbid me to come here. I shall free the princess of her deadly curse." Tate recited his lines.

"We have a visitor, let him in at once" said the king.

"Yes hurry. Dear, it has been such a long time since any royals from other kingdoms set foot on our land" said the queen.

_It's kind of weird hearing my sis call me 'Dear'_

"What can we do for you, prince?" asked Takumi as the king.

"I have come for a far away kingdom and I seek the princess. I wish to free her from the curse that threatens her life" replied the prince humbly.

"You have come for our dear daughter? Are you going to save her?" asked the king.

"Yes I have, please tell me what needs to be done." Said the prince.

"Cinderella, please come here and meet your prince" summoned the queen.

The princess walked out to meet her parents and the prince. Takumi was stunned yet again as he saw Akira walking towards him (he is next to the prince) in a dress. Akira was wearing cloud blue dress laced with silver thread and she was wearing a pair of matching gloves along with a pair of glass slippers.

_She's gorgeous_

Akira had a hard time walking in high heels since she was not used to it. Luckily her years of ninja training paid off and she managed to walk out onto the stage without tripping.

As she walked out onto the stage, the crowd gasped and whispers could be heard.

"Wow he looks like a real girl." said a boy in the audience.

"Akira-kun looks great doesn't he?" a few girls giggled.

"Yes mother?" Akira said then bowed politely in front of Tate.

When Tate saw Akira bowing dressed in her costume, he blushed but luck wasn't on his side because Mai caught him blushing. She hit Tate with a powerful elbow punch which landed on his stomach.

Takumi coughed and Akira sweat-dropped. But Akira blushed when she noticed Takumi staring at her blushing.

"You look beautiful." those were the words Takumi mouthed to Akira, which caused her to blush even further.

"As you can see our daughter is beautiful but …" Mai continued "… she is cursed and she will die at the age of 16. One kiss from a prince can ease her suffering. That is all we ask from you my dear prince."

"I will do what I can" said Tate as we walked closer to Akira and grabbed her by the waist.

_Pretty thin for a guy._

Tate leaned in slowly preparing for the 'kiss' but Takumi finally snapped and he pushed Tate. Akira dodged as the prince hopped a few steps forward and landing on the trap door. A 'snap' could be heard as the trap door gave way; Tate fell with a 'CRASH' at the end.

"Tate!" Mai screamed as ran towards the trap door but sadly she stepped on her own costume causing her to twirl like a ballerina and then falling down the trap door herself. She also landed with a 'CRASH' but it was accompanied by an "OUCH!"

The audience laughed out loud as they thought it was part of the play.

Shizuru began to narrate.

"Now with the prince and the queen in the basement (literally), is there no hope left for the princess?"

Suddenly, out of no where fairy godmother Nao appeared. "Oh dear princess, do not worry because I have not told you the second part of my blessing which I gave you 15 years ago." said Nao with a wide smirk.

"A prince shall ease the suffering but a kiss from a _king _shall save your life"

"WHAT!" both Akira and Takumi said in unison.

Shizuru began her narration.

"Now that the curse can be lifted with a kiss from the king, what will he do? Will Takumi- I mean the 'king' kiss the princess? Let us watch as this historical moment unfolds."

Everyone gasped.

There was a moment of silent anticipation. Takumi wondered what he should do.

_Should I kiss him? Would he hate me? ARGHH! I don't care anymore. This kiss shall be a sign of my love for him_.

With that final thought, Takumi pressed his lips onto Akira's as he embraced the thinner boy. Takumi deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into the other boy's (he doesn't know it is a girl's yet) mouth exploring every inch of it, indulging himself in the taste of Akira's mouth. Akira returned the kiss by entering his tongue into Takumi's mouth. Their tongues played, twirled, fondled and licked each other. Both boys were in a world of their own now; they had completely forgotten their presence on stage as they continued the kiss. They broke apart slowly, neither wanting it to end.

"KYAA! Did you see that? They kissed, actually French kissed on stage! OMG I'm going to faint." Said some random girl in the audience before she passed out.

The curtain dropped as the scene ended with Takumi gazing into Akira's green eyes.

**To be continued...**


	5. Just an act?

**Chapter 5 : Just an act?**

By : AmiMizuno A.A

**Hope you enjoy this! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Takumi and Akira were still gazing at each other's eyes even after the curtains dropped.

The whole crew (not including Mai and Tate, who were still in the basement) was too stunned after seeing that "scene".

Finally somebody coughed loudly that made Takumi and Akira finally snapped back to reality and realized what just happened.

Both of them were shocked. They yelled out "OH MY GOD!" Then they noticed that everyone was still looking at them.

"How's the kiss?" asked Nao with a tinge of evilness in her tone. "You both enjoyed it, huh?"

"No way! We were just acting just now! It's not like we really kissed!" denied Akira, blushing like a tomato.

Takumi looked hurt. _What? It was just an act? And I thought he really has feelings for me when he responded my kiss… Oh my god… I am not gay… I am SO not gay… Am I gay? Argh! I am confused! I AM NOT GAY!_

"It looks like Takumi didn't take it as an act. Right, Takumi?" asked Nao, grinning evilly.

"N-n-no I didn't! I know it was an act all along. You seriously think that a guy would actually kiss another guy seriously?" said Takumi, his face turning red.

"Whatever..." said Nao, still grinning.

Takumi and Akira still blushing furiously and avoiding each other's eyes.

"Everyone, the play continuing in 5 minutes!" cried Akane.

"What? What's the last scene?" both Takumi and Akira asked. They looked at each other and then looked away.

"Let's see…" said Yukino, reading the script. "Well, it's supposed to be the prince and the princess lived happily ever after. But since the prince and the queen are missing, it means that the king and the princess lived happily ever after?"

"…"

"But!"

"OK! No more objections! Just get on with the play!" shouted Haruka.

"…" Both of them were speechless.

---------------------------------------------

The Play Continues…..

---------------------------------------------

Shizuru began narrating, "With the prince and the queen missing, there is no more prince charming on a white horse for Princess Cinderella and a companion for The King. But luckily for both of them, Princess Cinderella's curse was undone with the kiss from The King and The King has found another companion whom he loved. So they decided to get marry and they lived happily ever after.

The curtains rose.

Those people involved in the play were standing on the stage and they bowed to the audience. The audience clapped politely.

And then, the lights went out and a spotlight shone on the top of the staircase (a prop). There, on top of the staircase, was Takumi and Akira.

Both of them were nervous.

Screaming of the girls could be heard from the audience. "Kyaaa! They are so KAWAII!"

Takumi offered his arm to Akira, hoping Akira knows what they supposed to do.

Fortunately, Akira knows. She put her hand on his arm and both of them proceeded down the staircase gracefully.

When they reached the bottom, they smiled and bowed to the audience. The audience clapped loudly and some were even whistling.

Finally, the curtains dropped.

------------------------------------------

Backstage

------------------------------------------

After the curtains dropped, all of them sighed in relief. Finally it was over.

Akira was still holding on to Takumi's arm, not knowing. And Takumi didn't plan to tell her either. ()

"Hey, you two have gotten close." said Nao, smirking evilly.

Akira, finally realizing what Nao was saying, released Takumi's arm, blushing.

Suddenly, one of the trapdoors opened and Mai and Tate emerged from it.

"Hiya guys! Anything happened?" asked Mai.

"Onii-chan… why are you two doing in the basement so long? You better not be doing anything wrong! Shouted Shiho, strangling Tate.

Everyone else was hesitating to tell Mai what had just happened at the play between her little brother and Akira.

However, Nao was not hesitated to tell, "Well, your – "

She was cut off by Shizuru entering the backstage.

"Splendid show! Well done everyone! It was a hit! The main scene was great!" said Shizuru, winking at Takumi and Akira.

Takumi and Akira blushed.

Mai and Tate looked confused.

"Well, I think everyone is very tired by now. Everyone should go home and rest. You can go home with the costumes and give it back tomorrow. Good night." Then Shizuru walked off with Natsuki.

"Well, let's go then Yukino!" said Haruka. Then they two walked off.

Kazuya offered to walk Akane home and both of them walked off, holding hands.

Nao took a final look at Takumi and Akira and walked off.

"Brother, let's go home!" said Mikoto to Reito. Then both of them went off.

"Well Takumi, you take care. I am walking back with Tate!" said Mai before she went off with Tate, Shiho clinging on to Tate.

Takumi and Akira were now alone in the backstage.

"Umm... let's go back to our dorm, shall we?" suggested Takumi.

"Ok…" Akira agreed.

Both of them walked back to their dorm quietly, still wearing their costumes.

-------------------------

In Takumi and Akira's Dorm

-------------------------

Both of them reached their dorm. They both stood in the living room.

Takumi observed Akira. _Akira-kun looks so beautiful in a gown… I can't stop looking at her… What am I thinking? Akira-kun is a guy! You are a guy! But I can't stop this feeling of wanting to hug Akira-kun right now! Do I like him? I guess I do…I should probably tell him how I feel …_

"Ano… Akira-kun?"

"Yes?" said Akira quietly.

"Umm… I have something to tell you…" said Takumi, his face starting to turn red.

"Hm…"

"I-I l-lo-love y-you…." Takumi finally admitted.

Akira looked shocked.

"_Oh my god! What did he just say? He l-l-love me? But I didn't say anything about me being a girl! Unless…more shocked Takumi's a gay? Oh no! This can't be true! Noo… _thought Akira

"Noo.." Akira thinking aloud.

"What?" Takumi looking at her.

Akira then stammered, "Takumi, can I ask a question?"

"Hai…"

"Are you gay?"

"…"

"Are you?"

"I am not sure… But I know I am starting to fall in love with you… And you are a guy… So it means that I must be a gay…" answered Takumi.

"…"

"Do you love me then?" Takumi asked, his face going nearer to Akira's.

_Do I love him? I do… But he said he is gay…And I am a girl in reality…It means he will not like me if he knows who I really am…_

"Takumi, I am sorry.. I can't… I don't think I would be suitable for you." Answered Akira, tears forming in her eyes.

Takumi looked away, "That's ok…" Tears were going to come out from his eyes but he resisted it. "I'll use the bathroom first."

Then, Takumi ran to the bathroom.

Akira stood alone in the living room.

---------------------------------

_Damn…damn… I know it was impossible but I still did it…_

_I know Akira-kun would never return my feelings… _

Takumi went to take shower, trying to wash off his sorrows.

When he finished his shower, he came out and saw that no one is in the living room.

_Akira-kun probably went to room_ _to sleep, without taking her bath._

Takumi went into the room and saw that the lights are not on. He thought that Akira is probably asleep because he can't see with the curtains blocking Takumi's view of Akira's side of the room. So, Takumi flung himself to bed and try to sleep.

----------------------------

After 2 hours

----------------------------

Akira fell asleep while waiting for her turn in the bathroom. She woke up when she saw that her clock is showing 11.30 p.m.

Assumed that Takumi was asleep, she tip-toed out of the room trying not to wake him up. She took her clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Takumi, who fell asleep for a few minutes, woke up when he heard a sound. He went to check it out. Assumed that Akira was asleep, he thought the noise wouldn't be him.

Takumi found the source of the noise was from the bathroom. He walked quietly towards the bathroom door and suddenly banged the door, yelling "Who's that?"

He froze when he saw Akira was standing there, with a tape around her chest.

Akira screamed and quickly covered her chest with hands. Fortunately, nobody heard her scream.

Takumi quickly closed the door and said "GOMENASAI!"

Then, he went to sit in the living room, picturing what just happened. It didn't take long until Takumi finally realized that Akira is actually a girl.

Meanwhile, Akira was still standing on the bathroom tiles, clearly shocked at what just happened. She was still shocked when she went to take a shower absent-mindedly.

When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Takumi standing in the living room.

Both of them made eye contact and looked away.

Akira rushed to her room and pretended to sleep.

She didn't even answer when Takumi called her. Takumi finally gave up in calling her, went to bed and try to sleep too.

And then he heard, "Please don't tell anyone else." And then no more was heard.

That night, both of them were not able to sleep, thinking of the incident.

**To be continued…**


	6. Getting closer to each other

Chapter 6 – Getting closer to each other 

By : Sushimii S.S

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part 1 – Akira's confession… Takumi's reply**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Akira was rolling on her bed, unable to fall asleep. She looked at her clock, and it showed 2 a.m.

_Thump, thump, thump…_

Her heart was beating very fast. The incident of her first kiss during the play reflected through her mind. She could still feel the warm lip of Takumi on hers.

_Takumi's lip is so soft… so warm…_

Akira blushed. Then she remembered what happened at the living room just now. Each and every words of Takumi repeated again and again in her mind. Everything he said, and every movement of his at that moment reflected clearly in her mind…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback…_

"_Ano… Akira-kun?" _

"_Yes?" said Akira quietly._

"_Umm… I have something to tell you…" said Takumi, his face starting to turn red._

"_Hm…"_

"_I-I l-lo-love y-you…." Takumi finally admitted._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears began forming in her eyes.

_What have I done? At that moment, I feel so happy. My dream comes true… but why did I reject him? Why didn't I accept his love? My world has fallen apart… It hurts so much… I… I really want to say yes. I want to tell him… tell him of my feelings toward him all this time… I want to tell him…tell him that…that… I love him too…_

_My feelings have become unbearable to hide it… but why I did not confess to him?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Another flashback…_

"_Do you love me then?" Takumi asked, his face going nearer to Akira's_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yes, yes, yes! YES I DO! I LOVE YOU TAKUMI!_

Slowly, drop-by-drop tears rolled down her cheeks.

_But I didn't say that… Bakamitai… Why? If I told him, both of us won't have to suffer… My chest is burning… it hurts even until now…If I just have told him the truth…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yet another flashback…_

"_Takumi, I am sorry. I can't… I don't think I would be suitable for you," answered Akira, tears forming in her eyes._

_Takumi looked away, "That's ok…" Tears were going to come out from his eyes but he resisted it. "I'll use the bathroom first."_

_Then, Takumi ran to the bathroom._

_Akira stood alone in the living room._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_But I'm afraid… He might only like me just because he thought I'm a guy…I'm scare… so scare that he will hate me when he knows that I'm a girl… but now he knows it… what should I do?_

The scene at the bathroom reflected through her mind. That part where Takumi realized Akira was a girl

_I'm getting so afraid… so scare, so afraid… what do he think of me now? I don't know… But please, I beg you, God… Please don't let him hates me… If he hates me, I know I won't be able to take it…I'm so scare of losing him… that's why I didn't accept his love…Why I didn't born as a guy at first… Then I don't have to hide my identity, and then I can accept his love… _

Suddenly, Akira heard the sound of Takumi moving on his bed. She realized that he too, was not able to sleep, thinking of what happened just now. Slowly, Akira pulled away the curtains a little, to see what Takumi was doing. He was lying on the bed with his face facing toward her way, and his eyes still wide open. It seems like he had been looking at Akira's way for a long time. Akira quickly closed the curtains, hoping Takumi didn't notice that she had peeped at him just now.

_Thump, thump, thump…_

_What should I do? He is looking this way…He is not asleep yet… but keep looking here… how long have he been looking over here?_

Takumi continued looking towards Akira's bed, but too bad the curtains were blocking it. He had been like that since they came back from the living room. Since then, he kept staring at the curtains, hoping it would fling opened suddenly, so that he could look at Akira.

_I want to see her… Even though she just rejects me just now… even though she is actually a girl… strange… my feelings toward her didn't change… could it be… could it be…_

Akira clenched her fist tightly. Then she took a deep breath…

_Somehow…I know I cannot hesitate anymore… I don't want… I don't want to stop here now! I don't want to lose him… At least, let me make it clear… our feelings… our love… I want to know… is it just a fantasy? Will it end here? Just like that? No… I don't want… I want to be with Takumi… I want our relationship to progress… I want to go on a date with Takumi…I want to love Takumi… I want Takumi to love me… for whom am I…_

"Do you hate me?" Akira blurted out suddenly. Her voice was very soft, but it was loud enough to be heard by Takumi who was sleeping at the other side of the room.

"Huh?" Takumi was caught off guard. He did not realize that Akira was not asleep yet.

"Now that you know the t-truth… do you h-h hate me? I am a girl… I-I lie to you… and I am not a g-guy… will you still love m-me?" Akira choked out in a shaky voice, trying to make her words clear to Takumi, because she couldn't speak properly while crying. Her face was wet in tears.

"…"

_Is that what Akira thinks? That's why? That's why she rejects me?_

Takumi realized that Akira was crying. He climbed out of his bed and walked toward Akira's bed. He stopped in front of the curtains. Slowly, he pulled the curtains aside. Akira was lying on her bed, with her face facing the wall. She was trying to cry without making any sound, but doesn't seem to work. Takumi sat by her bedside. He put his hand on her shoulder, and pulled her around so that he could see her face under the moonlight.

"Akira…" Takumi called out softly.

"N-no, don't look at my face…"

Akira tried to cover her crying face with her hands, but Takumi pulled her hands away. Gently, he wiped her tears away with his hands.

"Akira, look at me…" Takumi's face edged nearer to Akira's face as he bowed down slightly.

Takumi looked straight into Akira's eyes, and Akira looked straight into Takumi's eyes. They looked at each other just like that, without knowing how long time had passed. They were lost in each other's gaze.

After a long moment of silence, Takumi finally opened his mouth to speak again.

"I-I…" he broke off again, his face turned red, and he was breathing hard.

_Hu… hu…hu… Takumi is blushing… and I could hear him breathing hard too…_

Akira blushed.

Then Takumi continued again, "I-I l-lo-love you…"

_Thump, thump, thump…_

Taking a deep breath, he repeated his words again, clearer this time, "I love you, Akira,"

Takumi bowed his head down more, as his face getting closer to Akira's face. Their faces were just inches away from each other only now…

_Thump, thump, thump…_

"I love you, Akira…" Takumi repeated again, softly this time, as he continued, "It doesn't matter… a girl or a boy… I just want you… I want you, Akira…"

_Thump, thump, thump…_

_I couldn't breathe…my heart feel as if it is going to jump out anytime…my muscles feel so weak… I couldn't move…I just want to stay like this forever… _

_Thump, thump, thump…_

_I no longer know whether it is my heartbeat or Takumi's heartbeat is it… We are so close to each other now… _

"Takumi…" Akira breathed out softly.

"I-I…"

Takumi moved his face closer to Akira. Their lips almost touched each other. Akira closed her eyes, waiting for Takumi to move nearer.

"I love you too, Takumi…" Akira whispered out softly.

Then Takumi pressed his lips onto Akira's lips…

That night was a very, very long memorable night for them. After a long passionate kiss, Takumi and Akira were exhausted, but they remained unmoved from their current position. They remained silence, lying on the bed, listening to each other's heartbeat and breathing sound, and soon they fell into a deep slumber without realizing…

End Part 1 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part 2 – Mai's shock**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since that play, Mai had made a resolution to get her first kiss with Tate. (Afraid if someone attempt to steal Tate's first kiss again…) She swore to herself that whenever she saw an opening, she would try to kiss Tate. Starting of the next day, Mai had been ambushing Tate whenever she found a chance, but unfortunately Shiho always stopped it. Then she will began fighting with Shiho again, leaving Tate confused of what was happening. He had no idea what Mai had in mind at all… (Poor Mai or poor Tate? 0.0)

As for Akira and Takumi, the next day is a day for them to start on their relationship…

Takumi opened his eyes slowly.

_Strange, Akira didn't call me wake up today?_

He felt something heavy was lying on top of him. Then he realized it was Akira, sleeping soundly.

_Thump, thump, thump… What? Akira?…_

Slowly, he began to remember what happened last night. His heart skipped a beat.

_OMG…_

He was blushing like a red apple now.

_Yesterday… I kissed Akira… and then we just fell asleep because too tired… that's all that happen… nothing much happen… yes, that's right… that's all…_

Takumi blushed like mad now… He looked at Akira who was lying on top of him now, with her head on his chest.

Then Takumi just continued lying on Akira's bed, watching Akira's sleeping face.

After a long, long time, Akira woke up at last. "Uh… What's the time now?" Akira looked over at her clock as she yawned. "OMG! It's so late now? Takumi!" Akira sprung up from her soft and comfy bed (That's Takumi…. ) and turned around to look at Takumi's bed for him.

"OUCH!"

"Takumi, wake-," Akira hesitated for a moment. _Takumi was not on his bed… and what was that 'OUCH' just now…? Wait a moment…_

She turned around to look back at her bed, and saw Takumi climbing out of the bed now. Akira's jaw dropped.

"Ah! Akira, listen to me-," Takumi tried to explain to Akira, panicking, scared that she will misunderstand.

"Wait!" Akira snapped at Takumi before he could finish his sentence. They stood there for a moment in silence.

_Think, Akira, think! What happen yesterday? Ah! Wait… yesterday we… then …that's all… yeah, that's right, then we just fall asleep… nothing happen yesterday…_

_I mean… not really nothing happen yesterday…_

Akira blushed, remembering their confession and kisses yesterday.

Meanwhile, Takumi stood there, waiting anxiously for Akira's reaction. He was so scared that Akira would misunderstand later. (Well, scare she thinks he has taken advantage of her… )

"…"

"Ohayo Takumi…" Akira said at last.

"Ah…? Oh, o-oha-ohayo, Akira…" Takumi replied, blushing.

"…"

They stood there remained silence again until they heard Takumi's alarm clock rung.

"OMG! SCHOOL!"

And both of them quickly ran off to get ready to go to school.

-----------------------------

During the recess time

-----------------------------

"TA-TE," Mai called out gleefully as she skipped toward Tate who was standing by the window.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, Mai. Nothing, just looking at the trees outside,"

Mai stood beside Tate as both of them looked out of the window. Mai stole a glimpse of Tate.

_CHANCE! HEHEHEHEH! This time got to work! Now that the stupid Shiho not here now…MUAHAHAHA!_

Mai laughed to herself. Then she slowly edged closer to Tate, and moved her face nearer to Tate's face, without him noticing.

_A little bit more… Kiss… MY FISRT KISS…HOHOHHO… IT'S MINE! TATE'S FIRST KISS! IT'S ALL MINE!_

PANG!

"OUCH! Who?" Mai turned around to look at who had hit her on her head,

"IDIOT MAI! HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU!" Shiho shouted angrily, holding a book that was used to hit Mai in her right hand.

"I'm almost there! Why did you always come out at the wrong time?" Mai cried out.

Then both of them started to fight like cat and dog again, strangling each other. Tate turned around, and was shock to find them fighting again. He sweat-dropped.

"Now what again…?" Tate asked, but both of them ignored his question and continued fighting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai stomped out angrily from the girl's washroom. There were bandages all over her face.

"Stupid Shiho! Look what she has done! There are bruises all over my face!" Mai continued walking as she muttered curses under her breath.

Two girls walked past Mai. They were giggling.

"OMG! Can you believe it? Akira-kun and Takumi-kun have French kiss on the stage!" one of the girl said.

"But that's the truth! We see it with our own eye!" another girl replied.

Mai stopped. She stood rooted to the ground. Too shock to hear what they had said.

_What? What? WHAT? That cannot be…_

"Didn't you see them today? They are so close to each other. Calling each other by first name too…"

"Yeah, just now I saw them sitting closely together on the bench at the garden. I bet they are a couple now…"

_No, no…. NO! IMPOSIBLE!_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Mai shouted out in anger as she rushed toward the girls.

She pushed one of them to the corner, and yelled at her, "MY BROTHER IS NOT A GAY! STOP SPREADING GOSSIPS ABOUT HIM!"

"KYAA!"

Mai stared at the girl sternly, holding her tightly on her shoulder.

"OUCH! STOP IT! IT'S PAINFUL!"

"Stop! What are you doing to her!" another girl shrieked.

_Impossible, impossible…_

Then Mai remembered something during the play that day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback…_

_Everyone else was hesitating to tell Mai what had just happened at the play between her little brother and Akira._

_However, Nao was not hesitated to tell, "Well, your – " _

_She was cut off by Shizuru entering the backstage._

"_Splendid show! Well done everyone! It was a hit! The main scene was great!" said Shizuru, winking at Takumi and Akira._

_Takumi and Akira blushed._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_…Could it be…? No, no, NO!_

Mai released the girl, and ran as fast as lightning to the garden, looking for Takumi,

_Impossible… they are lying… I don't believe…_

Then she saw Takumi. She quickly rushed toward him but stopped when she saw Akira sitting beside him, closely.

Mai could hear her own heart beating fast.

"Um, Akira…" Takumi began.

"Hmm?"

"Well, since… you and I….umm…so…"

"Yes?" Akira looked at Takumi, waiting with patience.

Takumi turned around to face Akira. He held both of her hands tightly, as he looked straight into Akira's eyes.

"Akira, would you, would you like to go out with me?" Takumi asked, blushing.

Mai's jaw drooped, and her eyes were dilated.

_OMG…_

"Um…" Akira nodded, face turning red.

_It's TRUE… TAKUMI… IS A… GAY…_

Mai covered her mouth with her hand. She was too shock. She collapsed on the ground. Tears began rolling down her cheeks.

Meanwhile behind one of the trees, Nao was standing there, watching Mai, Akira and Takumi. She smirked.

"Interesting…" She said as she smiled evilly.

**End **


	7. The Big Date?

**Chapter 7 – The Big Date?**

By : Tsuchiz T.T

**Part 1 – I have a plan.**

_YEAH! Akira-kun said yes. I-I am so happy! _

"S-s-so where would you like to go?" Takumi gulped and asked Akira.

"Anywhere is fine," Akira paused "You're the man, so you decide." Akira continued while looking down at her lap. She was shy. (That's so cute )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You're the man? What the heck is that suppose to mean? Aren't both of them boys?_ Mai gave a confused look and quirked an eyebrow.

'_The man' huh … so they have already gone that far. This is getting very interesting._ Nao smirked evilly. (I wonder what is she thinking about)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takumi blushed but didn't reply. Both of them just sat there in silence, comfortable silence.

----------------

**Later that day**.

----------------

"Yuuchi-san wait up." Tate turned his head to find Takumi running towards him.

"Yo Takumi what's up?" asked Tate curiously. Takumi was panting as he stopped in front of his sister's lover. He was not used to running especially with his condition.

When he regained his breath, he replied "Yuuchi-san I need to ask you a something."

"Sure, you can ask me anything and please call me Tate, Yuuchi makes me sound old." answered Tate with a small smile.

"Ermm Tate-san, where do you usually bring girls on dates?" asked Takumi clearly sounding nervous.

"Hoho … a date you say. Who is the lucky girl eh Takumi?" said Tate as he teased Takumi with a light slap on the back.

"Tate-san please …" Takumi pleading Tate to stop.

"Anyway, a date eh? That's a bit hard, what kind of girl are we talking about here?"

Takumi remained silent, his head was facing the floor and his cheeks were red. He was trying to avoid Tate's questioning gaze. There was no way he could reveal Akira's true identity, he made a promise and he was planning to keep it.

"Umm Tate-san, why don't you just tell me where you usually take my sister on dates?" asked Takumi trying to change the subject.

"HUH? A date with Mai!" sweat was forming around his forehead as he heard this question. He had never been on a real date with her yet and it was completely Shiho's fault. She was a total third wheel. So he decided to lie to Takumi in order to save his manly pride.

"Well, let's see …" Tate trying to reply, nervously.

"We usually go to the movies for a romantic flick. After that I take her to a semi-fancy restaurant for lunch. After lunch, we take a slow walk through the park with our hands held together. For the finale, I would- I mean, I took her on the Ferris wheel in the amusement park to watch the sunset."

"Wow that's so romantic Tate-san. My sister is such a lucky person."

"Thanks for your advice, it will really help me a lot" Takumi thanked Tate along with a bow and excused himself.

--------------------

**Night**

--------------------

"I'm back."

"Welcome back Takumi. How were your club activities?"

"They were fine." Takumi paused

"Nee … Akira-kun, we're still on for tomorrow right?" asked Takumi shyly.

Akira blushed and replied "O-of course. Where are we going?"

"Himitsu" replied Takumi.

_I have got to come up with a plan …_ Takumi thought to himself.

"Takumi, go and take a bath. Dinner is already prepared."

"Ok"

---------------

**Later that Night**

---------------

It was a quiet night, only the sound of the night crawlers were audible. Takumi slowly pushed open the curtain separating him and his roommate. He gazed at her features; she was obviously having a good dream, curled up into the shape of a ball and mumbling something incoherent with a smile on her face. Takumi wanted to be next to her but he restrained himself. He was not going to destroy everything by moving too fast. Quietly he climbed out of his bed and seated himself on his sturdy chair then he placed an elbow on the desk. He flicked a switch, which turned on a dim light. Moments later, he pulled out a small notebook and began planning for the big date with Akira, which was now only several hours away.

While seated at his desk, he started to recall the events, which happened recently. His role in the play, his French kiss with Akira, Her true gender and her willingness to go on a date with him. These events swirled around in his mind causing a headache to form but he was not going to let that stop him. He tapped him pen every so often as he thought of ideas for his date, he would write them down quickly and continue thinking. Within a half an hour he had his date all planned out. He was going to start the date by taking Akira to a nearby park, which had couples boats. After that, he was going to treat her to lunch at a newly opened restaurant. They would catch a movie after lunch and more the grand finally he would bring her to the amusement park.

With his date thoroughly planned out, he quietly slipped back into bed trying to get a few hours of rest before the date was due to start.

**End – Part 1**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part 2 – Let's Date!**

So the big day finally arrived for the love birds. Both tried to wake up early to prepare but one of them had failed to do so. They had agreed to get ready separately to surprise each other, they would meet up in front of the school gate at 8 sharp.

Takumi was the first to wake up that morning, he was still feeling rather dazed due to his late night planning but he wasn't going to let something like that ruin his date. He tiptoed slowly to the bathroom, and hopped in for a cold morning shower. After he finished bathing, he quickly dried off and ran to the mirror with a comb in hand. He meticulously combed his hair over and over again trying to decide on a look, obviously wanting something different from the usual Takumi style. Finally he settled for a slightly spiked hair-style held in place with some hair wax. Now that the hair issue was taken care of, he moved on to clothing.

_Perhaps something dashing? That's no good … it makes me look ugly_. He thought to himself while rummaging through his closet. At that moment, he remembered that Akira had once complimented him in his leather pants. Instantly he grabbed the pants and a matching shirt and got dressed hastily which was a good thing, because the moment he was done he heard Akira's alarm clock go off. Once he heard it, he got his things together which mainly consisted of date supplies and bolted out the door.

When Akira opened her eyes, Takumi was already gone. She picked herself off the bed and almost tripped due to nervousness. Her heart was thumping as she prepared for what was about to come.

There was something both were not aware about, Mai who knew about their _little_ date and was determined to de-gay her brother. Even though she love him no matter what but she felt that he was too young to be involved with someone especially his _male_ roommate Akira. She had always had a certain feeling about Akira and was not too sure whether it was good thing or not. Nonetheless, she was not about to let her brother and his roommate become the youngest queer couple of Fuuka Gakuen.

----------------------------------------------

"Hey Natsuki OPEN UP!" Mai pounded on her friend's door at 7am with Tate dragged in her arms.

"What is it you want … don't you know what time it is …" Natsuki opened the door and answered tiredly accompanied with a wide yawn. She was obviously not a morning person.

Without any explanation, Mai shoved Tate through the door and walked slamming the door behind her. The three of them sat down and Mai began to fill them in about her plan.

"You two!" Mai shouted. "Are going to help with my plan"

"What plan?" they replied in unison still half-asleep.

"We are going to follow Takumi around today-"Mai was cut off suddenly.

"WHAT! You woke me up this early for something like that!" shouted Natsuki as she jumped to her feet pounding her hand against the wall.

"You're going to do it whether you like it or not. Unless you want me to tell Shizuru about _that_." Mai replied calmly with a grin on her face.

Natsuki shuddered at the thought of _that_ and sat back down quietly.

"Now as I was saying, we are going to follow Takumi around today and mess up this date." Mai chocked out the last word.

"Hoho no wonder he was asking me all those things yesterday. So who is his date?" asked Tate.

"Akira." Mai replied flatly

Tate and Natsuki jaw dropped.

"He-he's gay?" asked Natsuki slightly shaken by the sudden news.

Mai avoided the question and shot a glare in her boyfriend's direction. "You were saying something about Takumi asking you something?"

"It's nothing." He gulped. An angry Mai was not a stable Mai. He knew better than to open his big mouth at a time like this.

---------------------------------

Meanwhile

---------------------------------

Nao had her own little money making plan. She was going to stalk the pair on their little date and take photos that she was going to sell to the hordes of shounen ai fan girls in the school. It was perfect. Nao laughed evilly.

This was going to be one interesting date.

**To be continued...**


	8. Messed Up Date

**Chapter 8 – Messed up date**

By : AmiMizuno A.A

Takumi was waiting patiently in front of the school gates, checking his watch once every few minutes. Mai, Tate and Natsuki hid behind the bushes near Takumi.

"Hey, you sure that Takumi is dating with Akira?" whispered Natsuki to Mai.

"I am sure… I saw and HEARD him asking Akira…" Mai whispered back.

"Hey, maybe they are just going out as friends?" Tate asked quietly.

"It can't be. I am very sure that he was asking Akira for a date," answered Mai.

"Is Takumi changing taste?" said Natsuki.

"Must be because he seen too much violence from his big sister that made him becomes afraid of women…" said Tate, grinning.

"Must be" agreed Natsuki, grinning too.

Mai glared at Tate and Natsuki angrily.

"Anyway, we have to stop Takumi from being a gay! I can't let my brother go to the wrong path!"

"Hai…" Natsuki and Tate sweat dropped.

"Ohohohoho, this must be a big problem!" said a voice behind them.

The three of them turned around.

"SHIHO!" shouted Mai, Tate and Natsuki, surprised. They realized they said it too loud and quickly closed their mouth. They pulled Shiho into the bush too to avoid Takumi seeing them.

"What?" Takumi looked around. "I thought I heard something… Must be my imagination.."

Mai, Tate and Natsuki sighed in relief. Then they looked at Shiho.

"What are you doing here?" whispered Mai angrily.

"To make it short, wherever Onii-chan is, I'll be there too." replied Shiho smiling. "So, Takumi is a gay?"

"No, he is not!"

"Then tell me… What are you three doing here?"

"…"

"So, you are thinking of de-gaying your brother right? I don't mind helping," said Shiho with a grin.

"…"

"Shhh! I saw somebody coming. Might be Akira." Whispered Natsuki.

All of them turned to look at the person coming towards Takumi.

Takumi fidgeted nervously. _I wonder if I look good now…_

Mai, Tate, Natsuki and Shiho held their breath.

But, to their disappointment, the person turned out to be the school cleaner coming to school to clean the school. (LOL )

Takumi sighed in disappointment.

Mai, Tate, Natsuki and Shiho fell down anime style.

Takumi looked at his watch. _It is already 8.10… where is Akira?_

Meanwhile, Mai was thinking, _That Akira… How can he be late for a date with Takumi?_

_Takumi looked nervous…Takumi is serious about this… _thought Tate.

All of them waited in silence for Akira to come.

They waited for a while when they heard, "Gomen, Takumi!"

Takumi looked up and saw Akira running towards him.

Takumi saw Akira was wearing a blue hooded t-shirt and a black cargo pants. _She looks cool in that_ thought Takumi.

"Sorry Takumi…. I kind of having a bit of problems while preparing. (The truth was she was having a difficult time choosing the best clothes)

"No problem. I don't mind waiting," said Takumi. "Should we go then?"

"Ok"

"Where are we going?"

"Well we are going to watch a movie first. But the show starts at 10.30am so we have plenty of time now. So why don't we walk around in town?"

"Sure."

Takumi and Akira walked off to town, not knowing that Mai, Tate, Natsuki and Shiho were following behind them. Neither did they know that Nao and a bunch of girls were also following them.

"Hehe.. This is going to be good…" said Nao, smiling evilly.

Note: Let us skip to the movie, shall we?

---------------------------------

At The Cinema

---------------------------------

"So what movie are we watching?" asked Akira.

"A romance movie" answered Takumi.

"What?" Akira blushed.

"That was the only movie showing at that time…" Takumi started to blush too.

"I see… Let's go in then…" And they went in the cinema.

Mai and the gang were now standing in front of the cinema, watching as Takumi and Akira went in the cinema.

"Oh my god! They are going to watch a romance movie! Who knows what will happen in there?" said Shiho, smiling.

Mai glared at Shiho. "That's why we are here. To make sure nothing happens!"

Tate and Natsuki sighed.

"Four tickets please." said Mai to the person at the ticket counter.

"That will be 400 000 yen (I don't know how much is it in Japanese yen --)"

"Ok" Mai turned to Tate. "Pay up"

"What? I am supposed to pay?" said Tate, shocked.

"I have not enough money right now… So pay for me!"

"…"

Tate paid to the cashier.

"Thank you. Here are your tickets." The cashier gave the tickets to Tate.

Then, the four of them went in the cinema.

-----------------------

Meanwhile…

-----------------------

Nao and the girls are also standing at the cinema.

"How many of us are here?" asked Nao.

"Twenty-three"

"Ok then.. Twenty-three tickets" Nao said to the ticket seller.

"2 300 000 yen please" said the ticket seller, dully.

"Well everyone, cough up your money! I am not paying for all of you!" said Nao to the girls.

Then, the girls started to take out their money from their wallets.

"By the way, you all are paying for me too. Since I am the one that told you about this," said Nao, smirking.

The girls sighed.

After they had their tickets, they too, went in the cinema.

------------------------------------

In The Cinema

------------------------------------

Takumi and Akira were sitting comfortably in their seats, waiting for the movie to start.

Mai, Tate, Natsuki and Shiho were lucky to have found seats just a few rows behind Takumi and Akira.

Unfortunately for Nao and the girls, they came in too late. The only seats left were those far back.

Then, the movie started.

Occasionally, Takumi and Akira's hands will touch while trying to get some popcorn. Both of them will start to blush and quickly apologized.

Meanwhile, Tate was having a hard time too. He was unlucky enough to sit between Mai and Shiho. Both Mai and Shiho will cling to him and ended up fighting to see who get to be closer to him. Natsuki was sniggering, watching the scene that is happening.

Nao and the girls were having a hard time trying to catch a glimpse of Takumi and Akira but failed to do so. At last, Nao cannot stand it anymore. She snuck to the front quietly without everyone noticing, holding the camera in her hands.

Back to Takumi and Akira…

Both of them were still watching the movie quietly.

_Hmm… I wonder if I should try it… However, what if Akira be mad at me? _thought Takumi. _Well I won't know until I try!_

And so, with a great surge of bravery, Takumi hold Akira's hand. Blushing, he looked at Akira and saw that Akira is not making any move to remove my hand.

_It looks like I succeeded… _Takumi smiling to himself.

Meanwhile, Akira was blushing too when she noticed that Takumi was holding her hand. Somehow, she did not want Takumi to let go of her hand.

At the end of the movie, it shows a scene where the hero and heroine were hugging and kissing each other.

The ending was so touching that even those who were supposed to sabotage (Mai and her gang) and taking photos (Nao and the girls) was caught up in the movie and cried.

For Takumi and Akira, both of them looked at each other and their faces started to inch towards each other. Then they heard a LOUD cough (made by Mai ) and they realized they are still in public. Both of them blushed and quickly went out of the cinema without realizing they were still holding hands.

The girls at the back saw that and quickly took pictures of that, screaming in delight.

Mai and the gang saw it too. One could see that their jaws were about to touch the floor.

_I can't believe it! My brother is incurable now…But I am not giving up! I must de-gay him! _Thought Mai. "Let's go!" said Mai to the others.

Nao and the girls too, went out of the theatre, happy at their success of getting a nice picture.

-------------------------------------

Outside the cinema

-------------------------------------

Takumi and Akira walked out of the cinema. They noticed the people were looking at them weirdly and realized that they were still holding hands. They quickly let go of their hands and blushed as red as a tomato.

"Where are we going for lunch now?" asked Akira quietly and still blushing.

"Well there is a new restaurant opened near the arcade. Should we go and try it?" said Takumi.

"Ok"

Then, they walked off to the new restaurant with Mai, Tate, Natsuki, Shiho, Nao and the girls trailing behind them.

After walking a few minutes, they finally reached the new restaurant, Ichiban Oishi. Both of them walked in the restaurant and found a place for two near the back.

Mai and gang found a place just behind them. They slipped into their seat without Takumi and Akira noticing them.

For Nao and the girls, they found the table that has the best view of Takumi and Akira and won't be seen by them.

Takumi and Akira were looking at the menu, thinking of what to order.

"Hmmm… Hey Akira… Why don't we order the couple's set? It looks so much cheaper than the others and I don't think I can eat much..." said Takumi.

"Ok. Let us order that. Then I don't have to spend so much time thinking what to order..." said Akira.

They ordered and chatted while waiting for the food to come.

A few minutes later, a waiter came out of the kitchen holding a tray of food and heading towards Takumi and Akira's table.

Mai stuck out her foot just as the waiter was walking past her table. The waiter tripped and the whole tray of food went flying to both Takumi and Akira.

Takumi and Akira were both drenched with milk shakes that they ordered and there was some food stuck in their hair.

Tate, Natsuki and Shiho looked at Mai disbelieving.

"I can't believe you did that!" whispered Tate to Mai.

"It's wrong to do that!" exclaimed Natsuki.

"Way to go, girl!" cheered Shiho.

"SHIHO!"

"Sorry..." said Shiho, pouting.

"Well I have to do something. And this is the best way to send both of them home!" answered Mai.

Meanwhile, Nao and the girls were watching the scene from their place.

"Whoa… I never know Mai was like that…" remarked Nao.

Back to Takumi and Akira…

Takumi and Akira looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Haha! You look funny!" said Akira, laughing hard.

"So do you!" Takumi was laughing too.

The waiter who tripped quickly apologized to both of them. "I am so sorry Mister and Miss---ter?" The waiter looked at them confusingly. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, we are fine," replied Takumi. "Do you know any place where we could find clothes to change?"

"Umm.. if you don't mind, I can find some clothes in our staff closet." Said the waiter.

"Ok.. Thanks!"

A couple of minutes later, the waiter came out with two sets of clothes.

"Sorry, I can only get one more person to volunteer her clothes to you. I am sorry if one of the clothes is for girls. It's the only clothes I could get"

"Never mind. We are just glad that we could get some clothes to change." replied Akira.

"There are a few changing rooms in the staff room. Please feel free to use it."

"Thank you" Both Takumi and Akira went in the staff room.

Mai gawked at them as they walked in to the staff room.

"Well it looks like your plan backfired," said Shiho, grinning.

"I am not giving up!"

"Well let's just wait until both of them come out…" said Tate, sighing.

------------------------------------

In The Staff Room

------------------------------------

Takumi came out from the changing room, wearing a green button shirt and a beige pants.

"Are you ready yet, Akira?"

"Umm... Just a minute…"

Then, Akira walked out of the changing room. She was wearing a green button shirt too, but with black tight pants.

_Wow! She looked beautiful in that! _thought Takumi as he blushed.

"Isn't it a coincidence that both of them have the same shirt?" Akira exclaimed when she saw what Takumi was wearing.

"Yeah… Shall we go out now?" asked Takumi.

"Ok,"

Both of them went back to their tables.

"Wow! They are wearing matching clothes now! Are they fast or what?" said Shiho, grinning.

"Shut up!" said Mai.

The waiter walked to Takumi and Akira's table again with a tray of food on his hand, careful not to trip this time.

"Well the clothes certainly match both of you," said the waiter, smiling.

Both Takumi and Akira blushed.

Then, they quietly eat their food, not looking up at each other. However, once in a while, Takumi or Akira will catch a glimpse of each other.

_Akira looked very feminine in those clothes…I can't stop looking at her…Oh great! Now she caught me looking at her! _

Takumi looked away when he saw Akira looking back at him.

------------------------------

30 minutes past….

------------------------------

Takumi and Akira finally finished their food.

"Akira, let me pay for the food." said Takumi.

"No, that's too much!" exclaimed Akira.

"No! A boy should always pay for the food."

"…"

"Good!" Takumi smiled at Akira.

Mai, Tate, Natsuki and Shiho were eavesdropping at the next table.

_Aren't they both boys?_ thought Mai, confused.

When Takumi paid the bill, Akira thanked him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Then, Akira quickly walked out of the restaurant, her face red.

Takumi touched his cheek where Akira kissed. He was dumbfounded. Finally coming back to his senses, he followed Akira out of the restaurant.

Mai, Tate, Natsuki and Shiho were stunned at what they saw.

Meanwhile, Nao and the girls took some pictures of that particular scene.

"KYAAA! AKIRA-KUN KISSED TAKUMI-KUN! KAWAII! Some girls were screaming.

Nao was smirking, "Looks like they will be in the front page of the school magazine… Hahaha"

To be continued…


	9. One problem is solved, another one comes

**Chapter 9 – One problem is solved, another comes…**

By : Sushimii S.S

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part 1 – Mai's outburst**

Takumi and Akira were walking side by side down the street. Both Takumi and Akira were as red as apple now.

Am I a bit too aggressive? … GOSH… I just kissed Takumi on the cheek… OMG! OMG! OMG!… My heart is beating like crazy…I AM SO EMBARRASSED! What will Takumi thinks? Does he like aggressive girl?

Akira stole a glimpse of Takumi. Their eyes met. Both of them quickly looked down on the ground.

Alright! I have decided…as a guy, I must be brave to make a move…since Akira has just kissed me… Takumi blushed as he thought of what happened at the restaurant just now.

Takumi reached out his hand to hold Akira's hand. Akira was surprised, but did not pull her hand away. Both of them blushed more.

Meanwhile Mai, Tate, Natsuki and Shiho who were planning to sabotage the date were hiding in the bushes nearby. Mai was so angry when she saw them held hands that she wanted to run toward them and pull them apart, but was held back by Natsuki.

"LET ME GO! OMG! WHAT DO THEY THINK THEY ARE DO-?" Mai yelled out loudly, but Tate covered her mouth immediately.

"SHHHhhhh!"

Akira and Takumi looked around.

"I thought I hear someone yelling," Akira said.

"I thought I hear Nee-chan's voice…" Takumi mumbled to himself.

"Anyway… where are we going now?" Akira asked as her voice suddenly turned soft and gentle.

"We are supposed to go to the amusement park… but now…" Takumi touched his hair. It was sticky due to the food that had spilt on him just now.

Akira also touched her hair. It was also sticky with some food stuck in her hair.

Oh no… I almost forgot about this! But I don't want to end the date now…Akira thought. She looked at Takumi, hoping he would continue their date.

Mai was still struggling to release herself from Natsuki. She was so strong until Shiho have to help Natsuki to pin her down.

"Calm down, Mai!" Tate hissed, but Mai was still purple in rage.

"Mai, you are so strong like a gorilla. I wonder why would Onii-chan want to date with a gorilla?" Shiho commented.

Mai stopped struggling and looked at Shiho. Now she was angrier than before. She swung Natsuki off like a piece of paper and jumped onto Shiho. Both of them started fighting like cat and dog, clawing each other again. Without realizing, they rolled out off the bushes where they were hiding in and stopped right in front of Takumi and Akira.

"STUPID SHIHO! WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Mai yelled.

"I SAY YOU ARE SO VIOLENCE AND STRONG LIKE A GORILLA! NO WONDER YOUR BROTHER RATHER BECOME A GAY! BECAUSE OF HAVING SUCH A SISTER LIKE YOU!" Shiho yelled back in anger, not realizing that Takumi and Akira were staring at them, and heard everything they said.

"Nee-chan…?"

Mai and Shiho were frozen. They slowly looked up and saw Takumi and Akira looking at them, shock and disbelief. Immediately, they jump away from each other. Shiho covered her mouth, knowing that she had said something bad. (Really bad… . )

"Eh… Takumi…" Mai panicked. She knew Takumi would be very angry to know that she had been sneaking on him.

"Nee-chan… what are you doing here? And what with the gay thing…?"

"Ehh…. That…" Mai stopped and thought for a while. Since she had been revealed, why doesn't she just confront Takumi of his abnormal taste…

"Takumi, are you dating with Akira?"

Akira's heart skipped a beat.

OMG! Have she finds out… my true identity?

"What?"

"I know you are dating with Akira. Takumi, what's wrong with you? Are you… are you a gay?" Mai blurted out her question as she looked anxiously at Takumi, hoping he would deny it. .

Akira's jaw drooped.

She did not find out… but now she thinks Takumi is a GAY! OMG…

There was a moment of silence. Everyone waited anxiously for Takumi's reply, including the whole bunch of girls following Nao to stalk the cute little couple. They were hiding near them too.

"Yes, that's right… I'm a gay." Takumi replied calmly.

Everyone including Akira's eyes dilated in shock. They were stunned for a moment.

What? Why? Why Takumi admit it when he is not… No, no, no… Takumi is trying to protect my identity… because of me! Now his sister thinks he is a gay… OMG… What is happening? NO, I cannot let Takumi's sister misunderstands. It's all my fault… I cannot let them fight…

"That's not true!" Akira cried out, as tears began forming in her eyes. Mai turned to look at Akira, surprised.

"Actually… actually I-,"

"ENOUGH, AKIRA. That's the truth, Nee-chan, I am a gay," Takumi cut off Akira immediately. He looked straight into his sister's eyes. Mai's eyes were teary now. She was trembling in anger.

SLAP!

Mai slapped Takumi hard on his cheek. Tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Why, why… WHY!"

"…" Takumi remained silent, even though his cheek was burning in pain, and his chest is feeling heavy now.

Gomen, Nee-chan… but I, I… I want to protect Akira…Protect everything that is important to her…

Mai turned to look at Akira abruptly.

"Is it because of YOU? YOU CHANGE MY BROTHER! YOU ARE THE ONE LEAD HIM INTO SUCH THING!" Mai yelled indignantly at Akira.

"GOMENASAI!" Akira cried out in tears as she bowed and turned around to run off.

"AKIRA!" Takumi called out, trying to chase after her, but Mai put her hand on his shoulder to hold him back. Takumi slapped his sister's hand off.

"You shouldn't do that to Akira!" Takumi snapped. Mai was taken aback.

"You can scold me or hit me… BUT YOU SHOULDN"T HURT AKIRA!"

Takumi turned around to chase after Akira. Mai wanted to call out to him but Tate jumped out of the bushes and stopped her.

"That's enough, Mai!"

Mai stopped. Slowly, she collapsed on her knees and began to cry out. Tate kneeled beside her, and placed her head to his chest as he wrapped his hand around her shoulders.

"What have I done…?"

**End Part 1**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part 2 – Vegetables and meats…**

Takumi entered his dorm. He looked around the living room, but see no sign of Akira. Then he heard water sound from the bathroom. He walked toward the bathroom and stopped in front of the door.

"Akira…?" Takumi called out.

"…"

After a moment, Akira still did not answer Takumi. Takumi sighed and walked away. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Akira was standing, lying against the wall. She let the shower on so that Takumi will think she was bathing.

I don't know what to do now… I have caused Takumi' sister to misunderstand him… I have to apologize to Takumi.

After an hour, Akira walked out of the bathroom after taking her bath. Takumi was not in the dorm.

Strange… where is Takumi?

Akira sat on the sofa and waited for Takumi to return. She looked at the clock. It was already 4.30 p.m. After a long time, Takumi was not back yet, and she fell asleep on the sofa without realizing.

---------

6 p.m.

---------

Takumi returned to the dorm with bags of vegetables and meats. He saw Akira sleeping on the sofa. Quietly, he tiptoed past her and put his items on the kitchen. Then he went to take his bath.

------------

6.30 p.m.

------------

After his bath, Takumi came out of the bathroom and saw Akira was still sleeping soundly on the sofa. He walked toward her and kneeled down beside the sofa.

… _Akira looks so cute when she is asleep… _Takumi thought as he blushed.

"Takumi…" Akira mumbled.

Takumi was caught off guard and he fell backward in surprise.

Thump, thump, thump… 

He looked properly at Akira. She was still asleep.

_Phew… luckily, she is still asleep…_ _I thought she would catch me watching her sleeping… OMG! What will Akira thinks of me if she knows? What if she thinks I am some kind of psychotic guy? _

"Takumi…"Akira mumbled again. Takumi's heart skipped a bit.

She is calling my name… in her sleep… 

Takumi blushed. He quickly stood up and hurried off to the kitchen. He was bursting with energy now. Working hard to distract his mind from Akira, he started cooking dinner.

Thump, thump, thump… OMG… What am I thinking? I have to focus in making dinner now. That's it! All I need to think of is cooking dinner. What should I make today? Takumi hesitated awhile and turned to steal a glimpse of Akira's cute sleeping face. OMG! AKIRA IS SO CUTE! 

Takumi quickly turned his attention back to cooking. He started grabbing all the vegetables in the plastic bag near him out and chopped blindly but delicately.

Note: This is like a wolf trying hard to distract himself from eating a cute and innocent little sheep who is unaware of the danger she is facing…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun began to set. Tate and Mai were sitting on a bench in a park.

"Tate… do you think I have done wrong…?" Mai asked, looking down on the ground.

"Hmm?" Tate turned to look at Mai. He sighed and patted Mai on her head.

"Well, honestly, I think Takumi is very serious about Akira, and I don't think you should separate them."

"Even Tate you think I did wrong? But I just trying to save my brother from going to the wrong path!" Mai protested as she looked up to Tate.

Tate smiled gently and replied, "Mai… lets put it like this. I like Mai because Mai is Mai and not because you are a girl… That should be the same in Takumi and Akira's situation. They like each other not because of their gender but for who they are."

Mai looked at Tate with teary eyes.

Liking someone for who they are… and not because of their gender… 

"As his sister, you should give him support, because if you don't, no one else will."

Mai hesitated for a while, but then nodded her head. Tate smiled.

"Good, so now, should we go talk to them?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira slowly opened her eyes.

"Have I fallen asleep on the sofa?"

She turned to look at the clock on the wall. It is 8 o'clock now.

OMG! I have been sleeping for so long? 

Akira jumped out of the sofa. Then she heard sound from the dining table. She headed toward the table and was shock to see what happened. The whole table was filled with delicious looking meals… except that they were all made out of… umm… **VEGETABLES.**

Akira's jaw drooped. She turned to look at Takumi who was placing the last plate of vegetable on the dining table that was already over loaded with food that is enough for 30 people to eat. (Accurately, 30 monks… since all of it was made out of vegetables… .) Takumi looked exhausted as he wiped his sweat on his forehead with his sleeve. Then he noticed that Akira was standing over there and was staring at the dining table in shock and disbelief.

"Ah, Akira!" Takumi panicked.

"OMG… Takumi! What are you doing?" Akira asked, still staring at the table with dilated eyes.

"Ahhh… that…" Takumi remembered what happened just now.

--------------

Flashback

--------------

Huff, huff, huff… 

Takumi panted with the knife still in his hand. He could feel his hands were cramp. As he looked up, his jaw drooped. He had finished chopped off all the vegetables he just bought from the mall. The vegetables that were supposed to be their entire month's supplies were all chopped into pieces, while the meats were left untouched at a corner. He gasped.

OMG! What have I done? OMG! 

------------------

Flashback end

------------------

"Ha, ha, hahaha! That, well… I am just thinking… ehh…" Takumi avoided Akira's eyes contact as he worked hard to think off an excuse. Akira waited anxiously for an explanation.

"Well, actually, I feel like we have been gaining too much weight, so today we will be dieting… hahaha…" Takumi sweated.

"Gaining weight? Ehh… you mean, I'm **fat**?" Akira asked.

"No, no, no! Of course not! Hahaha…, you are still in a great shape. I mean, ehh…"

Akira looked at the bags of meats left untouched at the corner of the kitchen.

"And we will be eating meats only for the entire month after this?"

"That, that…, eh…"

"And how are we going to finish all these vegetables today…"

Takumi panicked. He did not thought of it at all. Suddenly the doorbell rang, saved Takumi. Takumi quickly hurried to get the door.

"I'll get it!"

Takumi opened the door. Mai and Tate were standing outside.

"Nee-chan?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takumi, Akira, Mai and Tate sat around the dining table. The atmosphere was very tense. There was a long moment of silence between them. At last, Akira spoke.

"Gomenasai… Takumi."

"Huh? Why?" Takumi turned to look at Akira.

"It is all my fault that you and your sister fight…"

"Akira-," Takumi called out but was cut off by Akira.

"I have thought for a long time just now and I have decided… GOMENASAI, Mai-san!"

Akira looked at Mai as she continued, " I, I… I really like Takumi! … I know you will object our relationship, but I will not give up, because Takumi means a lot to me! So, please give me a chance… I will prove to you that I am worthy for Takumi."

Takumi's heart skipped a beat. He blushed upon hearing what Akira said. Akira looked at Mai for her reaction anxiously. Her heart was pounding like a runaway horse. Even Takumi and Tate turned to look at Mai, waiting nervously for her answer. Mai took a deep breath.

"I guess I have no choice," she smiled gently to Akira and continued, "I believe you truly like my brother, so I'll give you a chance, but if you hurt my brother, I will not let you off easily."

Akira and Takumi smiled joyfully.

"HAI!" Akira bowed.

GRUUU….

Their stomachs started growling. Four of them began laughing, remembering that they had forgotten about dinner. Takumi immediately invited Mai and Tate to join him and Akira for dinner. That night, Akira and Takumi thought it was a happy ending for them, not knowing that the worst is yet to come….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohayo, Takumi," Akira greeted. She was fully dressed, all ready to go to school.

"Ohayo. I have prepared breakfast." Takumi replied.

"Breakfast? What is it?"

"Here… careful, it is hot and steamy," Takumi joked as he handed a freshly baked bun to Akira.

"Meat bun…"

Akira looked at Takumi and both of them laughed, remembering that yesterday Takumi had cooked all the vegetables, so from today onward they will have to eat meat only for a month. Furthermore, Mai had shocked them all by swallowing up all the vegetables Takumi made yesterday, so they don't even have leftovers for today.

"Let's get going!"

While making their way to the school, Akira and Takumi noticed that people were looking at them strangely. Suddenly Mai ran toward them in hurry.

"Takumi, Akira, come with me!"

Not knowing what happened, they followed Mai toward the school bulletin board that was overcrowded now. Mai pushed off the people around the board aggressively, making way for Takumi and Akira.

Akira and Takumi had their biggest shock of life.

An enlarged photo of Akira kissing Takumi on the cheek was posted on the board with a note written '**FUUKA GAKUEN NEW HOT COUPLE**' pasted below it.

Takumi and Akira's jaw drooped. Suddenly someone tapped them on the shoulder. It was Tate.

"Eh… The president of student council wants to see you two," Tate said, looking concern.

**To be continued...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Side note : The writer of this chapter was challenged to add a hot and steamy… **meat bun**. And she did it! Congratulations to the writer!


	10. Suprising Relevations

**Chapter 10 – Surprising Revelations **

By : Tsuchiz T.T

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Like they say, it's like we escaped the frying pan only to land into the fire. What could possibly be going on?_ These thoughts raced through Takumi's mind as he and Akira made their way to meet the Student Council President.

Unknowing to Takumi, Akira too had similar thoughts. _OMG? Everyone thinks we are GAY! NO! This is so NOT good … I'm not even a guy and it is already this bad, it must be 100 times worst for him, poor Takumi, what are people going to think of him?_

They made their way to see Shizuru in silence, they were too deep in thought to even notice the hordes of raging fangirls being held back by Mai and Tate. Mai for one was extremely protective of her little bro and who not allow him to be subject of rumors, even though they were true.

Once they reached the Student Council Office, they entered while Mai and Tate kept the crowded that followed them at bay (mostly raging fangirls, with a few other curious patrons)

"Ah Tokiha-kun, Okuzaki-kun please have a seat." Shizuru said with a cup of freshly brewed tea in her hands.

Haruka slammed her hands on the table and was about to say something before being silenced by Yukino. Reito who was also present only smiled at the pair as he sipped his tea.

"Well I'll get straight to the point, I prefer not to beat around the bush…" Shizuru paused while Akira and Takumi gulped.

"I'm sure the both of you have noticed the pictures around the school, because of that many baseless rumors are floating around. Therefore, I would like to get things straightened out. Are the two of you an item?" asked Shizuru in a stern tone.

"Erm… well … we …" Akira stuttered.

"YES WE ARE" Takumi said as-a-matter-a-factly.

The whole room fell silent.

"Well then Reito-san it looks like you owe me 5000 yen." Shizuru said in a happy-go-lucky tone.

"HUH?" the two boys said in unison.

"Hai … I should have known not to doubt with your instincts." Reito answered while lifting his hands in surrender.

"Those to nut jobs bet that both of you would turn out to be gay!" Haruka managed to free herself from Yukino.

Both Akira and Takumi fell off their chairs and hit the floor with a loud 'thud'. At that moment Mai entered the room with Nao in front of her.

"It's her fault that there are pictures everywhere." Mai said accusingly.

"Hey, hey I'm innocent," said Nao trying to defend herself. Though the fact that she was trying to control her laughter did not help her case.

Just as Takumi and Akira were trying to pick themselves up, the door burst open and swarms of girls and a few guys rushed in and bombarded the pair with tons of questions while Nao took out her trusty camera. Many people showed support but a few guys watched from a far, jealous and enraged.

"This is only the beginning." One of them muttered.

But that is another story, Takumi and Akira were now openly a couple and they were happy.

**Owari **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Congratulations to the three writers again on their first try in writing a fanfic and keep up the good work!


End file.
